


A Little Chaos

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: College AU, I live for sassy Kuroko tbh, Kirisaki Daiichi / Kuroko centric College AU, M/M, One Shot Collection, Tags will be added as they become relevant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 01:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5766403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko shares a dorm with a few members of Kirisaki Daiichi and receives more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for the prolonged inactivity, but I have no excuse what-so-ever for it, so please forgive me~
> 
> This will be more of a Kirisaki Daiichi / Kuroko centered fanfiction, rather than my usual HanaKuro, because I'm a multi-shipping whore and I have no self-control.
> 
> Thanks to Al, as usual, for always offering great advice such as 'bang theres ur tittle'. You truly are my inspiration.

Kuroko is leafing through a Basketball Monthly magazine, huddled in a corner of a laundromat, when Hanamiya steps through the door. The woman at the front desk nods politely, but Hanamiya does little to reciprocate, weaving through the rows before claiming a washing machine in the back.

Kuroko does not know much about him, only that Hanamiya is in Yamazaki's basketball team, and he has a penchant for violence. The latter is more prominent at that point, with a deep gash across his forearm standing out against the muted tones of the laundromat, among other injuries. It's early on a sunny Sunday morning, but Hanamiya doesn't seem to care about the impression he makes, all sharp edges and eye-catching contrasts.

"Good morning, Hanamiya-san." Kuroko stands out of politeness when he bows, and Hanamiya does a double take when he realises there is another person in the room. His expression is confused for a brief moment, before returning to its usual deceiving kindness.

"Hello, Kuroko-san." He bows in return, though Kuroko can see his teeth grit in pain. He turns back to the washing machine, pulling clothes out of a bag he brought with him. Kuroko tries not to stare, but the blood stains scattered across Hanamiya's clothes are nothing if not conspicuous.

Kuroko opens his magazine back up in an attempt to draw his attention away, but the bruise forming on Hanamiya's left eye sucks him right back in.

"Excuse me, Hanamiya-san?" Kuroko fidgets with the worn edges of his magazine as Hanamiya turns to look at him. Faced with Hanamiya staring straight at him, blood dripping sluggishly from his wounds and bruises blotted over his cheekbones, Kuroko fumbles.

Hanamiya is not upset at Kuroko's lack of response. Instead, he seems to find it amusing, raising a thick eyebrow as he leans against the machine next to him. He does not make any action to prompt Kuroko to continue, content watching Kuroko squirm. When he fails to find any words at all, Kuroko breaks eye contact, looking down. "Never mind."

Hanamiya laughs; the end of it trailing off into a pained wheeze, and Kuroko can't help but look back at him with an unamused stare. "My sincerest apologies, Kuroko-san, I don't mean to make fun of you." He smiles again, but Kuroko can see the sneer hiding under the pleasantries. Kuroko has only known him for a few minutes, but he can tell Hanamiya is more than just a wolf in sheep's clothing. "You share the same dorm room as Yamazaki, don't you?"

"Yes, he is my roommate. How do you two know each other?" He asks, even if he already knows the answer.

"We play in the same basketball team, Kuroko-san." It sounds almost condescending coming from Hanamiya, but Kuroko nods agreeably. Hanamiya looks down deliberately at the Basketball Monthly magazine Kuroko is holding, but doesn't say anything.

There is a quiet lull where the conversation cuts off, and Hanamiya sits down on the one of the plastic chairs lining the walls. The movement catches Kuroko's eye, and as old habits kick in, he finds himself observing Hanamiya discreetly.

Hanamiya winces again as he sits down, and Kuroko cannot stop his mouth from opening. "Are you alright, Hanamiya-san? You seem to be in quite a bit of pain." For a moment, Hanamiya's face betrays that he is just as exasperated as Kuroko was earlier, but it does not last long as he is quick to smile again. Hanamiya's polite pretence is beginning to wear thin, Kuroko notices.

"I'm fine, Kuroko-san." Kuroko opens his mouth, but Hanamiya cuts him off. "I just had a rough night of basketball training and university work to do, you know how it is." Hanamiya offers an empathetic shrug of his shoulder, trying to appear friendly, but the act washes straight over Kuroko.

Kuroko decides to go beyond the point of return – to figuratively throw himself off the deep end – just to try to see Hanamiya crack. "None of my training nor assignments ever caused me harm, Hanamiya-san." Kuroko changes his expression into one of concern and pointedly looks at Hanamiya's black eye and cut arm. He watches as Hanamiya stares blankly at him, smile frozen in place. With the way Hanamiya's muscles are tensed and coiled, it looks as if he's ready to lunge over the few chairs separating them and strangle Kuroko.

He relaxes after a few seconds, swallowing as he clenches and unclenches his fist. "Don't worry about it; I'm sure I can handle myself, Kuroko-san." He falters on the honorific, almost dropping it completely.

Kuroko knows he is pushing the boundaries of Hanamiya's patience when he frowns, eyebrows drawing together to mimic worry. He doesn't say anything further, though, only stands to transfer his washing into a nearby dryer. As he turns to fiddle with the settings and buttons, Kuroko sees Hanamiya roll his eyes in disgust, and he has to bite back the smile itching at his lips.


End file.
